Random Acts of Danny
by Ms.M
Summary: Stories with Danny-in a small way sequels and fill ins to On The Road With Danny Concannon-all seperate stories New chapter: 9.5.04
1. Drabble: Just One Look

Drabble: Just One Look

Disclaimer: Not mine-belongs to NBC and Warner Bros Television

Danny walked into the Bartlet For America office. He adjusted his travel bag on his shoulder and looked around for Josh. That's when he noticed her. She walked toward him almost in slow motion. His eyes focused on her as she smiled to people as they past. She adjusted her papers and looked toward Danny's direction one last time causing her hair to shift. 1950's rock songs like, "Just one look." rang in his head. CJ took two more steps and promptly fell to the fool having tripped over her own feet.

------


	2. Just One Lookfull story

Title: Just One Look

Disclaimer: Not mine-belongs to NBC and Warner Bros Television

--

Danny walked into the Bartlet For America office. He adjusted his travel bag on his shoulder and looked around for Josh. That's when he noticed her. She walked toward him almost in slow motion. His eyes focused on her as she smiled to people as they past. She adjusted her papers and looked toward Danny's direction one last time causing her hair to shift. 1950's rock songs like, "Just one look." rang in his head. CJ took two more steps and promptly fell to the floor, having tripped over her own feet.

--

Danny dropped his bag and ran to the women no one seemed to be helping.

"Are you alright?" Danny said helping her up.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, embarrassed, raising to her feet and looking at what she had done to herself. "Oh." She kneeled down and picked up her papers.

"Let, me help you?" He leaned down and helped her with her papers.

"No, I'm fine. Really—" She didn't look at him.

"No, really—" Danny laughed. "Let me help." CJ finally looked him in the eye. She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place him. Danny looked around and noticed how no one stopped to see if the woman was all right, or even to help. "Well, people seem to be a real help around this place."

'I'm sorry?" She stood with her papers, as did Danny.

"You fell and no one even raised a finger—." He was disgusted.

"Oh. They're used to it." CJ began to walk, but limped. Danny took her arm to help her.

"I'm fine really?"

"You don't look fine—" He followed her.

"—They're all so used to me by now, if I took a header off the top stair, no one would notice--" She laughed as Danny helped her into a seat next to a large desk piled with Bartlet flyers. "Oww." She spoke, adjusting her foot in its position.

"Let, me see—" Danny leaned down and took her leg.

'No, really. I'm fine—I probably just twisted it a little. The feeling usual returns after a few minutes." She looked down at Danny holding her ankle.

"You're bleeding?"

"I am?" She said with shock, looking around her leg.

"Yeah, just in the back—" Danny stood up and took a napkin off the desk behind him. "Excuse me." He said to the women having taken one of the napkins from what looked like her Whopper meal.

"Really, you don't have too—" CJ tried to stop him, but it was too late, as Danny pressed the napkin above her heal. CJ couldn't help but like the man's gallant offering.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, but still embarrassed.

"No, problem." He said in his Michigan twang. "This should stop the bleeding in no time. The pressure."

"Pressure--" She repeated in her Ohio tones. Danny liked the way she said it: slowly and softly. It was unintentional on CJ's part, but nonetheless effective.

There was a small pause between them. CJ nodded her head, feeling awkward and stupid.

"You know I wouldn't feel so bad. Some of the great minds of our time were prone to klutziness—"

"Really?" She smiled. "Einstein was prone to falling over his own feet.—"

"Sure, how do you think he got his hair to look that way—" Danny smiled and CJ laughed.

"No one laughs at my jokes—"

"I laughed. I didn't say it was funny—." She smiled.

"Well, I thank you for the compliment—" Danny said sarcastically and lifted the napkin off her heal. "I think that should do it. Just a scrape. But I'd put something on it just in case—"

"Thank you." CJ stood oblivious to the way Danny was looking at her. He stood and faced her.

"Hopefully, someday I can return the favor—"

"Sure."

"I need to get back to work—."

"Listen, I don't usual do this, but---"

"But, what?'

"You wouldn't want to—"

"Hey, Danny you made it. Josh yelled from the side, clasping his hands together.

"Danny?" She questioned.

Josh walked up to the couple, "I see you've met CJ?"

"You're CJ Cregg?" Danny asked.

"I guess you haven't—" Josh began to introduce the two. " CJ Cregg, Danny Concannon."

"You're Daniel Concannon from the Post—." She was surprised.

"In the flesh. Everyone just calls me Danny—"

"Nice to meet you Danny—." CJ shook his hand. Danny started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" CJ demanded.

'No, no. I'm sorry. I just thought CJ Cregg---'

"Was a man—" CJ said with pursed lips. 

'Yeah, I'm afraid I did—"

"Most people do. But I can do my job—"

"—better than anyone—" Josh smirked.

"I just mean I wasn't expecting—." Danny assured her.

"It's alright. Isn't it CJ?" Josh inflected in his voice the fact that the media had to be their friend to be elected.

"Of course." She smiled.

"CJ, why don't you show Danny around? I'll see if the Governor's ready for you." Josh walked off.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow." CJ told him.

"Yeah, I came early." He smiled. "I like to keep people on their toes-"

"I see."

"I can come back tomorrow if you like. I really just like to get a feel for the place, you know—"

"No, no. This is fine. Let me show you around." CJ smiled and Danny followed her. Danny had to catch up at first.

"I see that ankle's fine."

"Yeah. Thank you—" They reached the stairs as Mandy was walking down them.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey, there Mandy."

"I see Josh wrangled you into to all this."

"Yeah, " He laughed.

"Nice to see you." Mandy walked away.

"Up stairs is our phone banks—" CJ walked Danny up the stairs. Danny followed.

"So, you're a friend of Josh's." She asked him.

"Well, we don't have brunch every Sunday, but our paths have crossed more than once in—"

"Is he your source—"

"A reporter never reveals his sources—"

"Of course. I didn't mean—"

"None, taken—"

"Josh and I use each other when needed—"

"Kind of scratch each other's back kind of thing—"

"Yeah—"

"So, are you here scratching our back or yours---"

"That's really not something I'm supposed to tell you, but since I already like you guys I'll be honest. Neither. But that could always change. I've been covering politics all of my adult life and I'm just looking for the truth—"

"Well, that's all we have here—"

"Good."

"Truth that is—"

"Yeah, I got that."

"Danny!" Leo walked over to Danny and put out his hand with a huge smile. "So glad you could come."

"Mr. Secretary—" Danny shook Leo's hand/

"No, please call me Leo—"

"Leo—"

"I see you've met our CJ—"

"Yes." He smiled at CJ. "She's showing me around."

"Great. I got a phone call to make. When you're done come talk to me before you see the Governor—" Leo smiled.

"Will do." Danny and CJ watched Leo walk down the stairs.

"Is there anyone you don't know—?"

"You work in Washington long enough, you get to know people—"

"I see—"

"Hence the reason I never met you. You, I'd remember---."

"I'll take that as a compliment—." She said dryly not knowing if he was making fun of her.

"I would."

"Yeah, well—" She looked around. "These are the phone banks—" She looked around unsure what to show him. Really she was just wasting time until the Governor was ready for Danny. Danny knew that, but he didn't mind getting to know the beguiling women.

"I see."

"Ok, yeah." She paused. "Why, don't we go back downstairs—'

"Ok." Danny smiled at CJ. "After you."

"No, really go ahead."

"Ok." Danny smiled and walked down the stairs. CJ found him at the bottom.

"Ok--" CJ looked around. "We can go talk to some of the volunteers--" She began to walk. "---We have college and high-school students from the area, a couple of interns, but most of them are volunteers—" Danny wrote a few things down in his notebook.

"Ok—"

"The Governor has a very large following in New Hampshire---"

"Well, it helps when your family practically founded the state—."

"It's more than that. The Governor is a good man—." CJ stopped to defend the Governor to Danny's face.

"And his people know it—"

"Exactly—"

"Yeah, that's what Josh told me—"

"Well, shall we---" CJ started to walk again.

Danny closed his notebook. "So what was the signal—"

"I'm sorry---"

"The signal?"

"What signal?"

"The signal to distract me while they prep the Governor—"

"There's no signal—"

"There's a signal."

"There's no signal---"

"There's a signal—"

"If you don't want a look around---"

"No, no. I do. I like to cover all the aspects.---it's just---" He stopped his thought. "Carry on."

"Ok." She said with pushed up enthusiasm.

They walked a bit. CJ watched him closely as he tagged behind her.

"How long have you been doing this?" Danny asked.

"Is that a knock on my skills, 'cause--."

"No, no. As you said. I know everyone. I don't know you. How long have you been doing this—where do you come from---?" Danny took his notebook out.

"Oh, I see—" CJ, noticed the notebook and the fact that this was an "on the record."

"Well—." She thought on what to say. "I'm a merit scholar. I have my masters from Berkley. And for the last six years I've been an expert on language in polling models. I worked for a couple of political organizations—."

"—But not in Washington--"

"Cal-I-fornia—."

"You from California?" Danny didn't believe that

"No. Ohio."

"Hey, Michigan. Go mid-west."

Bonnie walked past.

"CJ, Toby called, he's about thirty minutes away—"

"Great." CJ said to the women as she passed.

"So, where did you come from?"

"I'm sorry—? Oh--"

"Before this? Where did you work before this—"

"--I was around, It's not important—" CJ walked away. "Over here is where we s---" Danny followed her. 

"You know you should just tell me, I'm only going to find out sooner or later. It is my job, after all. And I'm good at it---"

"Yes, your repetition precedes you—"

"I try—"

"You've been nominated for a Pulitzer and you just try--"

"Notice how I haven't won--- yet--" He saw how uncomfortable she was.

"Yet?" She noticed he added that on.

"Thank you." He smiled pretending she was the one who brought up the subject. "It can't be that bad. If not me, someone---"

CJ stood in front of Danny and she leaned back to whisper to him. "Ok, I'm not proud of this, but I worked in Hollywood."

"Really?" Danny laughed.

"I needed a job. And I guess the money was enticing. I needed the work, too. I didn't even want to work on the entertainment accounts--"

"But they roped you in."

"Yeah." She laughed, as did Danny.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He said to her slyly.

"You won't spin it around—"

"No, no." He laughed.

"'Cause I feel it was something beneath---not a real example of what I can do—"

"We all run into funks in our life--"

"'Cause it's a non- issue--"

"I don't think it is either."

"Good."

"Think of it as a favor. You owe me."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

Mandy reared her head. "Danny. Leo McGarry is ready to see you."

"That's my cue." Danny walked away.

"Margaret will show you to his office." Mandy showed an arm toward Margaret.

"Great." Danny turned and whispered to CJ. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." He smirked.

Danny introduced himself to Margaret and she took him away. CJ could hear Margaret laughing as they went. Mandy was about to join them when CJ stopped her.

"Mandy, what do you know about this guy?"

"Danny?" She paused. "You never heard of him?"

"Yeah, I heard of him--" 

"--He's been a White House reporter for about five years now—"

"If he covers the White House why is he coming all the way out here?"

"Because Danny goes where the story is. It's really good for us that he's here CJ. It's real good. Just watch him. He's a good reporter. We can't be stupid." 

"I'm not stupid, Mandy. I know how to handle the Press."

"I'm just saying be careful of this one. This is Danny Concanon from the Post not the local shopping pamphlet--" Mandy walked away as CJ stuck her tongue out at her behind her back. Mandy turned her head and CJ tried to pretend she hadn't done what she had done.

"He's really a nice guy CJ. He'll be fun to have around." Mandy disappeared down the stairs.

----

CJ laughed her ass off at her new gaggle of friends. She sat in a corner booth of the bar with Toby, Sam, Josh and Mandy. Danny entered the bar and placed his notebook in his pocket. He watched CJ laugh and joke with her friends. How could one woman be so much fun, he thought. Josh beckoned him over, his arm around Mandy.

"Hey Danny." CJ smiled her large toothy grin.

"Hi."

"Grab a chair? Or a piece of booth—" She joked laughing as she held onto her Corona.

"Yeah, join us!" Josh told him. "Just, off the record."

"Of course."

CJ walked up to the bar next Danny

"I heard you're not leaving us so soon." She motioned to the bartender for another round.

"Yeah, I've decided to come on the road with you guys."

"You really don't want to go back to DC." She smiled, tipsy as she was.

"Nothin's happenin' in DC. The action's right here. Plus I like you guys. I like what you stand for. I think Bartlet can really do something for this country."

"Well, he sure likes you Danny."

"Everyone likes me. It's a talent of mine--"

"Yeah--" CJ still didn't get his flirting. CJ took her drink and walked back to the group. Josh walked back from the bathroom and watched Danny watch CJ walk away. He wasn't sure what to make of it, even though he had a good idea what to make of it.

---

CJ lay in the cold grass and added relaxation to the hot August heat. Danny walked over to CJ who didn't notice him at first. She ran her naked feet through the coldness of the grass. It felt great.

"Hey, there CJ," Danny spoke, placing his hands in his pocket.

"Hey, Danny."

"They say the bus should be working any time now,"

"Thanks," She smiled. "Of course, that's what they said a half hour ago."

"Yeah."

"Want to take a walk."

"Sure."

CJ began to get herself up, grabbing her shoes as she went. Danny helped her the rest of the way up.

---

"So, I've noticed the Governor's been looking a tired lately."

"Seventeen hour days, a state almost every few days--"

"He could slow down."

"He can't. That's how much he cares. Write that down by the way."

"Ok."

"I don't see you writing--"

"I've made a mental note."

"Ah . . . I hear you and the Governor have been talking a lot after hours."

"Yeah, we've spent some time together talking pretty late. He likes talking to me. I'm easy to talk to--"

"I'm sorry?"

"My job. As a reporter. I have to be able to put people at ease. So they feel conferrable talking to me." They stopped and CJ put her hand over her forehead to see the people milling around the bus. Danny began to speak, causing CJ to look him in the eye. "I guess it's a gift I have--" He laughed. "People have to be able to look in my eyes and trust me instantly."

"Yeah. I could understand that."

"We got the bus working!" Toby yelled from about twenty steps away.

"OK!" CJ yelled and walked away. Danny watched her for a moment and followed.

----

"Want to hear a joke?" She asked the group, feeling giddy for a change as they crowded inside the bus.

"Sure." Sam looked up form his papers.

"We're off the recond right?" she said to Danny. He had been spending so much time with everyone, she sometimes forgot he was a part of the media. Only for a split moment, of course.

"Yeah." He said placing his notebook in his back pocket.

"Ok," she began to laugh before she told it. "Ok." She stopped herself and told the joke with a huge smile. "A guy walks into a restaurant--"

"Don't you mean a bar?" Josh asked.

"How do you know what joke I'm gonna tell? I haven't started it yet?"

"Well, most jokes start with, "a guy walked into a bar." Josh pestered.

"He's right." Sam spoke.

"Well, this one is a restaurant." CJ demanded.

"Let her tell the damn joke!" Toby yelled.

"Ok." Sam and Josh spoke at once.

"So he walks into the restaurant and he sits down and he overhears---no wait, that's if he tells the joke—ok. A guy is having a conversation with a friend"

"A friend?" Toby asked.

"A friend—And he starts, 'Canada, Canada. Only whores and hockey players come from Canada.' And the man with him says. 'Hey, my wife's from. Canada!' And the other guy says, 'Hey what team does she play for.' CJ cracked up into hysterical laughter and rolled over onto to her side. Danny laughed politely, but he didn't think it was as funny as CJ did. She let out a sigh and composed herself.

"Come on it's funny! Who wouldn't find that funny?"

"Canadians for one." Toby questioned. "And if I remember correctly we're running for an office that may or may not have relations with Canada. Don't go around telling that joke. Danny, this is off the record right?" He spoke to Danny, who shook his head and started to speak, but he was muffled by CJ

"And if I remember correctly we're running for a national office in this country and until the Canadians are able to vote for the President of the United States, I can tell any Canada joke I feel like—" Toby walked away from her down the aisle of the bus. CJ followed him.

"Don't let me hear you telling that joke when we're elected." He disappeared out of the bus.

"We're not even elected yet—and if and when we are I don't think we're going to have to head for cover when they show us their wrath— Toby!" She yelled as he walked further away. CJ disappeared out of the bus after him.

Danny laughed. Josh saw this.

--

Balloons came down from the ceiling. Jed Bartlet would soon be the next President of the United States. His staff beamed. 

"Congratulations- Governor--" Danny said, shaking Jed's hand and raising his voice to be heard over the crowd. "Or should I say Mr. President?"

"All in good time," Jed yelled patting Danny on the back and making his way through the crowd of people.

"Hey there" Josh came up behind him.

Danny gave him a firm handshake. "Congratulations. Very well done, there, Josh"

"Thank you. Same to you."

"I just wrote what I saw," Danny looked out onto the crowd and his glance found CJ. She laughed and was generally excited for the moment. The President passed her and kiss her on both her checks. Abby gave CJ a hug.

"She's something, isn't she?" Josh broke the silence, seeing what Danny was looking at.

"Who?"

"CJ--?"

"Yeah, she's great."

"Yeah," Josh laughed. "And she's funny, and beautiful and nice," he mocked previous conversations the two had had. "Yeah, yeah. You, I'd remember--" He paused. "You have a crush don't you?"

"Nooo," he pushed it off

"You do, admit it. I see how you look at her. I think everyone sees how you look at her. Except maybe you and CJ." He paused. "Well, maybe just CJ."

"She's not dating anyone is she?"

"See I was right."

"I was just wondering."

"Ok, fine. I'm out of it. You're on your own. Don't try to get any help from me." Josh walked off.

Danny thought for a moment, back to the last few months of being around the Bartlets and maybe he did have feelings for CJ. He had a genuine fondness and affection for her, he couldn't get past that. But she didn't even know he was alive. He was just that reporter guy who sometimes went drinking with them. Danny groaned in his head. He should have known, he should have known it from the beginning when he saw her in the office. That's when his sparks flew. He never believed in love at first site and he still didn't now. Yes, he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach when he met her. Yes, he almost asked her out that first day. He had never met a woman like her and he felt he could talk to her for hours. Not to mention she had legs that wouldn't quit. That's all Danny needed to be in love with the new Press Secretary. A woman who he knew didn't go for guys his type. Danny saw how she fawned herself over the tall dark and handsome type. Danny would have to find other ways to woo her.

"Congratulations, CJ." Danny told CJ as she passed.

"Thank you, Danny," CJ smiled her sweet polite smile.

"I hear through the grapevine you'll be following us along to the White House."

"Yeah. It's my beat. Can't stay away. I should be back in the summer."

"Great!" She patted him on the arm. "It will be great to have a friendly face." She started to walk away.

"CJ--"

"Yeah," she looked back. "Maybe—" A man came up to CJ and introduced himself.

"Congratulations, CJ."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"CJ—" Danny got her attention again.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'd like to take you out for drink"

"Sure, I know we'd all love that"

"CJ?" Sam walked past CJ.

"Yeah. I got to go to this thing." CJ walked away. "I'll see you at the party, Danny." CJ walked off with Sam leaving Danny on the floor.

He watched her walk off and knew he would have her one day.

---

"When you flirt with me is to get a story?" 

"No, I do it to flirt with you."

---


	3. Sleep Patterns

Title: Sleep Patterns

Disclaimer: Not mine-belongs to NBC and Warner Bros Television  
  
Danny sat at his computer for a moment, but began to pace. It was a dark, lonely jazz feeling night that seemed to ooze the idea of neon lights and a New Orleans backdrop. He ran his hand over his face and looked up for a moment.  
  
CJ turned on the small light in her bedroom. She set her bracelet on her dresser followed by her watch and her necklace. CJ caught her face in the mirror and looked at her reflection for a moment, unsure who was staring back before running her hand over her head and through her hair. She leaned forward and tried to get Alice out of the looking glass. She took a breath and sighed.  
  
Danny set his alarm for the next morning in the darkened hotel room.  
  
CJ sat on the side of her bed and turned on another small light. The light Illuminating her face, she picked up her alarm and set it on her lap, as she made sure it was set for the right time. She was tired for so many reasons. She sighed and looked up.  
  
Danny packed his laptop away for the next night, zipping it closed and setting it aside with his things, as CJ pulled her hair up on top of her head while looking in her bathroom mirror. She was getting ready for bed. She took the cold cream and ran it over her face, rubbing hard to get the make-up and grime off her face for the night.  
  
Danny brushed his teeth and CJ did the same, choosing next to take out her contacts and feel around for her glasses, before shutting off the lights.  
  
Danny washed his face and CJ walked around her bed to the left side, moving down the sheets.

Danny shut off his bathroom light and walked to the bed on the right side, turning down the bedcovers, CJ crawled into bed. Danny shut off his light and set himself under the sheets. CJ finished smoothing moisturizer into her hands and set her toes farther into the base of the bed. She reached and turned off her bedside table light and so did Danny, causing the room to go black.  
  
Danny set his hands behind his head and thought of her as CJ curved her body like a cashew nut and ran her hands under her head and fell asleep as he crept into her dreams again.


	4. The Jackel

Title: "The Jackal"

Disclaimer: Not mine-belongs to NBC and Warner Bros Television

"_Did I ever tell you about that man who changed my life_," Danny heard the first line of Dana Bryant's voice on the radio and a smile came to his face. Reaching for the volume control on the car radio, he turned it up. Ever time he heard The Jackal, on the radio, he couldn't help but think of CJ. He saw her in his mind's eye as her lips rounded around the words and her eyes glowed. She had this amazing look in her eye when she did it. Dana Brandt laughed and Danny was amazed how it sounded so much like CJ. Was it that they had the same laugh, or had the song become just that synonymous with her to him.  Sometimes he felt the laugh was haunting him as it trailed off in the song and in his mind the bass line sent waves of rhythm through his skull. He couldn't help but bob his head at certain points as he drove along the highway taping his fingers occasionally on the sterling wheel. Danny ran his fingers along the wheel as he turned the corner. The wind blew through his hair as he drove along, top down, relaxing in the breeze. Maybe he would take his time and just listen to the song:

_"I haven't seen him in a looong time. The man was so fiiine, he could get any good girl into trouble…Can you guess what his name was?…Well…The Jackal." Dana laughed, but Danny only saw CJ " The Jackal...say...The Jackal...The Jackal… say the Jackal." She laughed again._

In his mind, he found himself sitting in The Upper White House Press Room, alone, in the dark except for one light, smoking a cigar. He sat at the front of the long table ashing his cigar on a small tray near the end of its edge, moving to the music, watching the act in front of him. The act he always dreamt of, a private Jackal showing just for him. He saw CJ as he always had seen her do it, only instead of peering in from the back he had an up front show. She lowered her eyes and become the character, having fun, mischief flashing behind her eyes. Danny smiled watching the show that was only for him.

_"And stereophonic speakers, though he really didn't need them._

_ When they called him…" The base line played. "The Jackal..say. The Jackal… The Jackal..say. The Jackal." _

Dana crackled, making Danny laugh in his car, all the while thinking of CJ's laugh. How amazing and full-hearted it was and one of many reasons he loved her. The music ran into his body like cool lightening.

_"When women asked, 'is you a proud Cat?' He said 'Oh dear, I'm more that that. I'm the roanest of the roan. And in case you, hadn't known, they call me The Jackal!'_

Danny stopped at a light.

_"Served the 18-year bid, first Riker's Island, then they hid him in the state penitentiary. Said the charge was Grand Larceny. That was 1975, and today, if he's still alive, he'd be living in the park. Hm. The brother whose claim to fame was that they called him The Jackal. Say…The Jackal."_

The end of the music played off its familiar rhythm as Danny drove down the road and smiled. The jazz music swelled and Danny found himself that night waking up from _the_ dream, a faux simile of his daydream that day. He smiled up at the ceiling while in bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"The Jackal, Say, The Jackal." Ran through his head.

"AHH!" CJ woke up in a panic. She was dreaming about Danny again. During the dream, she enjoyed it, but it still scarred her when she woke up. She didn't want to get Danny out of her system, but what was she to do. Just when she thought she was finally over it, he'd come back in some way. Some way back into her life. She couldn't seem to let him go. She heard the faint sounds of the Jackal as she realized her radio alarm must have been set on the alarm setting. Set wrong. She still had an hour to sleep before work. CJ smiled slyly at the thought of Danny before stopping herself and slamming her pillow over her head with a loud. "AHH!" in frustration.

In his bed Danny tried to get back to sleep hoping this time in the dream, CJ might take something off. In her bed CJ hoped she'd go back to the dream and put something on. Either was the case.

_"Did I ever tell you about that man who changed my life,"_ ran in CJ's head.

And the music played off…..


	5. Orange Crush

Disclaimer: Not mine-belongs to NBC and Warner Bros Television

* * *

"Orange Crush"

* * *

'I'm going to ignore your list. Cause I think it's ridiculous. Also because I have a crush on you."."

--Danny "**In Excelsis Deo"**

* * *

The door to the dusty diner opened ringing the chimes above as it did and revealing Danny to another truck stop and another unknown place soon to become known. The woman at the register made eyes with Danny as if to ask both what he wanted to order and what he, a stranger, wanted in this place. Danny took the eye to approach and make himself known with his reporter charm.

"What can I get ya?

"I'm only waiting—just look' in for a drink—what kind of pop you got?"

"Pop?"

"Soda." Danny had to remember where he was.

"We got coke, sprite, orange—"

"What kind a orange?"

"Orange Crush."

"In the bottle?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have one of those."

"I'll get ya one? You sitt'in?"

"For a bit—can I take a booth?"

"Knock yourself out."

Danny found a booth near the window and took his notebook from his back pocket to examine his scribblings. He rolled over the front flap and placed it on the table writing a few notes and looking over others.

Once he had finished the drink Danny picked up the cap from the table and fingered the top with his thumb, feeling the sleekness as his hand ran over the word Crush, and his fingers dug into the perforations under the cap. He looked at it fondly before flipping it over and digging his thumbnail into the back. He took the cap after a moment and breathed it in through his nose: oh how it reminded him of her.

2000

Danny walked into C.J's office holding two orange soda bottles in one hand.

"Danny?" C.J. walked from behind her desk.

"Hey. Thought you might be thirsty." He handed her a bottle. "It was this or Cornea, but this was all the Mess had."

"What a shocker." She opened her bottle and tossed the cap toward her desk. She took a swig. Danny looked at her and walked closer. "Where's your stash?"

"My stash?"

"I know you have a case of beer around here." He looked around. C.J. paused before answering.

"It's in the shop."

'Ahh, Pop it is." Danny leaned on the edge of C.J.'s desk and opened his bottle taking a swig.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Just thought you might be thirsty--work' in late and all." He watched C.J. take a drink from the bottle. " And I like to bring a little someth'in the morning after I kiss a woman. I think it's gentlemanly to bring a little someth'in--."

"It's not morning Danny?" 

"Yeah, I'm a little late." He took a breath. "Plus you were giving me googly eyes all day during the briefings." He took a swig.

"No I wasn't.--" C.J. walked closer to him as Danny walked away from the desk causing C.J. to take his place by the desk.

"---I beg to differ--"

"No I wasn't!"

"--Okay, maybe just a little eye--"

"--I wasn't!"

"Okay." He walked up to her and they were face to face.

C.J. looked girlish in his presence as they looked into each other's eyes. C.J. grabbed his tie and pulled him closer into a full kiss, up and down, side-to-side, longer than they had kissed before. It was as if they were kids at a drive in. He tasted and smelled the crush on her tongue as he was amerced in the orange aroma and flavor of the drink lingering in her mouth.

There was a knock at the door. They stopped and Danny lifted his lips from C.J.'s. C.J. took a breath in as Danny backed off.

"Yeah." C.J. asked as Carol entered the room.

"They want you in the Oval." Carol lingered by the doorway.

"Yeah." C.J. looked in Carol's direction, but not really at her.

"I'll go." Danny said softly and walked away.

"Yeah." She said watching him walk away. "Thank's for the Pop."

Danny turned.

"No problem." He said in his Michigan tones walking backwards a bit before turning back in the other direction.

C.J walked over to the door and held onto to it as Danny hit the doorway and walked out. C.J. rocked the door between her fingers, Danny could hear it, she yelled to him.

"Danny! I need to ask you one more thing—about your follow-up--?"

-

"Yeah." Danny said as he entered the room again. But as soon as he was clear of it C.J. shut the door behind Danny, grabbing him, pushing him up against the door and wrapping her arms and her lips around him. Danny soon took control and they rolled over the door. He could taste and smell the orange crush between her teeth and tongue. It was inside him, his month and his nostrils. C.J. rolled back and she was in control soft and slow still taking her time until she lifted up.

"You can go know." She said to him as she lifted away.

"Yeah." He said with a confused satisfied air.

Back at the diner Danny brought the cap to his nose and breathed it in: oh how it reminded him of her.

"Danny, the governor will see you now?" Danny turned and saw C.J. as she was when he first saw her: pulled up curly hair, tied button up burgundy blouse and glasses. Danny blinked and when he opened his eyes he saw the real women who was in front of him, a Press Secretary, but not C.J.

"Danny, the Governor with see you now." The woman said with a smile.

"Yeah-- let me just pay. "

Danny took his wallet out and placed a few dollars and a great tip on the tabletop. He placed his wallet back into his back pocket and picked up the cap again. Danny smiled remembering the moment and thumbed it one last time over it's top, before grinning, and deciding to keep it. He put it in his pocket and walked off.

In her office C.J. looked through her drawer like a mad women.

"It has to be here?"

"I can get you another—." Carol demanded.

"No its here---I know it—is." She reached her arm back and took out some post its and pencils. ' She reached back in again. What is this?" C.J. removed her long arm form the drawer and in her palm was an orange Crush bottle cap. C.J. eyes widened and her mouth opened in awe remember the memory herself.

"What is that?" Carol asked.

"A bottle cap?," C.J spoke, still in awe of the memory. C.J. fingered the top with her thumb before pressing the inside up to her nose and taking it in: how it among other things reminded her of Danny. "It's a bottle cap." She repeated again

"Okay?" Carol didn't know what to do with it.

C.J. looked over at Gail swimming in her bowl and took in the cap again with a breath.

"It's a bottle cap." She took a girlish sign of regret.

Danny leaned up against the pillar, holding together the porch of the diner, as a smooth breeze ran past following the sun as it set. He put his hands in his pocket and felt the cap between his fingers, hitting him in all the right places. He took the cap and flipped in between his right knuckles for a moment before popping it into his left hand. The cap landed face up and Danny just looked at. After a moment he put it in his pocket for later.

Song:

Waiting in Vain

(as song by Bob Marley and Annie lennox)

don't wanna wait in vain for your love;  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love.  
From the very first time I rest my eyes on you, girl,  
My heart says follow t'rough.  
But I know, now, that I'm way down on your line,  
But the waitin' feel is fine:  
So don't treat me like a puppet on a string,  
'Cause I know I have to do my thing.  
Don't talk to me as if you think I'm dumb;  
I wanna know when you're gonna come - soon.  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love,  
'Cause if summer is here,  
I'm still waiting there;  
Winter is here,  
And I'm still waiting there.  
  
Like I said:  
It's been three years since I'm knockin' on your door,  
And I still can knock some more:  
Ooh girl, ooh girl, is it feasible?  
I wanna know now, for I to knock some more.  
Ya see, in life I know there's lots of grief,  
But your love is my relief:  
Tears in my eyes burn - tears in my eyes burn  
While I'm waiting - while I'm waiting for my turn,  
See!  
  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love, oh!  
I don't wanna - I don't wanna - I don't wanna - I don't wanna -  
I don't wanna wait in vain.


	6. No Sleep For Dan Tonight

Subject: No Sleep for Dan tonight.  
  
Well looks like no sleep for me again tonight. Taking a break and I saw your email just lying in my in box. I hate I have to be that person who can't stop until I'm finished with something? You know what I mean? Here I am, the sun is about to rise, and I'm typing away, working on a story, just because I'm on a role. Just because I'm not done yet. Because I can. Because I want to. I have to say that trait is the reason I've had the career I have, yet... Here I am, the sun about to rise and I know I'm not getting any sleep tonight. I have plenty of time. Plenty of time, hours ago, to stop and go to sleep, finish in the morning. But I had to finish. I don't even have to file for three days. But I need to finish what I start. I think you know what I mean about that.  
  
How are you? I wonder how you are? I haven't gotten a email from you in a week. I'm sure your busy. I'm busy. Finally finished my piece and in about four hours I'll be on bus and then a train deep into the Africa hot... again. Odds are I won't have a high-speed connection for miles so I suppose we won't be taking....well writing for a while. I'll miss opening my in box and finding your name. (No pun untended of course) (Well, maybe a little)(I hope you just smiled at that.) I should be out there for a few months and then I think I'll take a break, maybe go home and see my family for a few weeks, go on vacation. I'm not sure where? I've been looking around. I'm thinking some place warm. Not as warm as here. And in door plumbing. (I hope you laughed there) Maybe I'll go back to Bermuda. I always liked it there.  
  
Again, I hope your well. I just hope your well.  
  
Yours, Danny 


	7. Too Busy

DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters  
are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No  
Copyright Infringement is intended.

Danny sat at his laptop screen typing away in the late hours of morning the perfect time a day, or time of night, for the muses to attack. He sat in his sweats and his gray Notre Dame sweatshirt the uniform for a weekend meant to spend relaxing and away from work. He told himself this, but the only thing he could think to relax him was to work. Work wasn't what it meant to most; to him it was absolute joy. He typed furiously as the one salmon light hit his screen and his two fingers as he literal peaked away.

"I don't know how you do that?" CJ asked from the bed.

"Not know CJ."

"You type like a fourth grader..."

"I'm busy right now..."

"----You do this for a living right?"

"I'm not listening to you—your not here—"

"Oh, you bet I'm here chicken little—"

"How am I chicken little?" Danny turned around in his chair.

""Cause your pecking away at the keys like....."

"Like a fourth grader I know---"

"—No I wasn't gonna be that redundant. "

"I don't have time for you now CJ."

"What am I a child?"

"No, but I don't have time for fantasy."

"I don't have time for you right now Danny?" CJ spoke in the darkness as she typed away at her computer. Danny said nothing and walked closer to CJ. "Really Danny, I'm not kidding." CJ turned to her left to see Danny now standing over her "What?" She asked him in her sarcastic way. Danny still said nothing.

CJ gave him her what look with her eyes, but soon caught his eyes as Danny reached his hands down sand slowly slide off CJ's glasses. He leaned in slowly and CJ soon was turned into a sweet shy mess as Danny landed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"CJ?" Carol woke CJ from her mirage jarring her into reality as she almost slipped off her hand that had propped her face.

"Yeah?"

"Leo wants you to meet him in the oval."

"Yeah." CJ stood and tried to shake off what her dream had meant. She took a look at Gail and was reminded again of what had just happened. "What are you looking at?" She said to the fish. Noticing she was pretty much talking to herself like usual CJ let out a breath and walked out of her office.


End file.
